Beautiful
by butterflychaser
Summary: Songfic set to "Beautiful" by The Dreaming. Draco and Ginny attempt to pick up the pieces of a former life.


Beautiful

Looking up from her plate of kippers, Ginny idly glanced around the Great Hall. The "Golden Trio," as she had taken to calling them, sat, heads huddled together, several seats down. Lost in their own private universe, an impenetrable wall surrounding them, as always. No one could break through that bond that held them so tightly together and away from all others. Ginny had tried, so many times, before finally giving up and deciding that she didn't give a damn either way. She no longer cared about petty things such as friendship and trust. Bitterness flooded her veins and overtook all other emotion. A flash of silver-grey caught her wandering eye. _Draco._ A half-grin twisted her features, a strange glint in her eyes. He understood her like no Gryffindor ever would.

_You're beautiful but your soul is cold and dead __  
__Angelic, but a demon fills your head __  
__The Nirvana that you promised life could be __  
__Was a deadly blend of hell and ecstasy_

She knew that if she had placed that raggedy Sorting Hat on her head once more, she would find herself sitting next to Draco. She was by all means and purposes a true Slytherin. Tom had seen to that, robbing her of all her qualities that had once made her who she was, a child full of love. Now, she was simply a young woman filled with hate.

She had long since stopped trying to fit the puzzle pieces of the former Ginny back together.

_God you are so beautiful __  
__Til' I looked in your eyes._

Of course she had seen to it that no one suspected the truth. With subtlety and trickery she manipulated her friends and family into believing her fatal web of lies. Sly and cunning as a snake, Ginny knew herself better than she ever had when she was young. It was so much easier to accept that you truly love no one but yourself. In essence, all the good that had ever resided in that fiery gaze disappeared in the brief yet everlasting moment in which Tom Riddle had been ripped and shredded into a million tiny pieces. Her former self lost forever in a flood of ink, blood, and tears.

_Now I know you're so ugly __  
__I know you're so ugly on the inside __  
__I know you're so ugly __  
__So beautiful but ugly on the inside _

On the opposite side of the Great Hall, a pale figure with silvery hair sat brooding. Every time he looked into her eyes, he saw a whirlpool of darkness, devoid of any emotion but pure evil. It burned looking in those eyes, with a fire that he both longed for and dreaded. She was a poison that slowly eroded him from within, while at the same time giving him the ultimate thrill. If only she could love him. But no, it just wasn't possible.

_So beautiful but ice runs through your veins __  
__Slowly draining all my life away __  
__Perfection in a shell devoid of life __  
__You leave a trail of broken dreams behind_

She had come to him in the dead of the night, completely unannounced. Charmed moonlight shone through his window and spilled over her, bathing her in unnatural light, as false as the smile on her beautiful face. From the beginning, he had known that it wasn't real, it was simply a way to ease the pain in her tattered heart. She was desperately trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered life. But they both knew it was hopeless.

_God you are so beautiful __  
__Til' I looked in your eyes_

In those brief nights that they spent together, Draco would desperately search her eyes for some sign of recognition, anything but that cold detachment. But nothing was ever there, and he always silently thanked his father for instilling in him the ability to feel nothing but indifference. He would trace the patterns of scars that intersected their way over her wrists and thighs, remnants of the period in her life in which she had thought she could rid herself of the evil that tainted her very soul by slowly letting it bleed away. But it was deeper than that. He often thought he could love her, but he wouldn't let himself. _Who could love someone so incomplete?_ This thought accompanied him every night as he drifted off to sleep, facing away from the gentle but deadly figure beside him.

AN: I have no idea where this came from, but I was listening to this song and I felt the need to write this fic. I was in a dark mood so forgive me if its rather bleak. And yes, I know its hopelessly OOC but I really don't care. REVIEW!!


End file.
